1. Technical Field
The present invention pertains to improved RF amplification systems and methods for use in classrooms and other venues. The invention is described in the context of an improvement of the system and methods disclosed in our U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,037, issued May 28, 2002, the entire disclosure from which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Discussion of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,397,037 (Franklin et al) describes methods and apparati for transmitting audio signals one way and control signals of various types, two ways, over an RF channel (or channels) in such a manner as to reduce the chance of interfering with or being interfered by, other RF transmissions, and for enabling the use of a multiplicity of such systems in close proximity without having to pre-select appropriate transmission frequencies. In other words, the Franklin et al patent describes methods and apparati that enable multiple audio transmissions via RF means in close proximity without their interfering with one another and with no manual adjustments to equipment required.
It is the purpose of the present invention to expand on and improve the methods and apparatus described in the Franklin et al patent.